Muere otro día
by Hiboublanc
Summary: Knotheadsrus's Challenge "Death in the pueblo".


Knotheadsrus's Challenge "Death in the pueblo"

1. Someone must die or pretend to die

2. Must include a lace handkerchief

3. Zorro must use his whip

4. Mention Albóndigas soup

5. The Alcalde must be in the jail cell

Disclaimer; I own nothing. All rights are from Zorro Productions.

A special thanks to Kathy1999 for her help.

Muere otro día

It was a cold day in Los Angeles. The warm summer came and left a cold breeze howling in the street and peoples heart. Only a few days ago, did the special Emissary was shot in Don Alejandro garden. Felipe was sitting in the warm tavern, enjoying his albóndigas soup to warm himself, that and he wanted some time alone, the atmosphere at the hacienda since that fateful day and the revelation afterward of Diego left him unsettled. Also since coming home both of his masters, went into different room in the hacienda, and were not talking to each other, he even overheard Maria tell Felicia Ortega that she found Don Alejandro drunk in the barn last night, and it took both Miguel and Francisco to bring him to his bedroom.

He did not know what to think did Diego only wanted a cover for his almost slip of the tongue in the plaza full of Spanish lancer that he was Zorro. He was living every young man fantasy being a part of the adventure. Helping the poor and installing justice against the Alcalde his help was more valuable than the famous leather whip that help Diego escape many times.

Appetite forgotten, he dropped his spoon in the bowl, he would have to finish it later but his clammy hands could not hold on. That and his stomach was trying to rebel as his thoughts were running into his head. He rubbed small circles on his temples as the sarcastic taunts were taking over.

Him a caballero, yeah he could not even talk above a whisper and the fact everyone in the pueblo thought he was deaf and dumb.

His eyes darting to the bar and saw Don Carlos, son of Don Emilio Pascal showing his new blade that he just got for his thirteen birthday. The youth was mean and had too much money he did not respect anybody but himself and his rant Felipe rather clean out the cow ranchers quarters. No, definitely he was not mean to be a caballero son he enjoyed hard work and the satisfaction he was the only one privy to the most important conspiracy of this century. A privilege that he fears he would take to his early grave if the De Soto found out.

Not long ago he wanted to join the army and visit the world, now with the recent events he could not phantom going anywhere and foolish dreams were a thing of the past.

He shook the morose thoughts and took a much needed breath as he wiped the sweat from his temples and hands on his trousers.

Looking at the tabletop, he saw that many caballeros were in town. Many waiting for tonight mass, for the body of Gilberto Resendo the tyrant now found out to be the lost twin of Don Diego and stolen child of the well respected Don Alenjandro de la Vega, the patrons were taking to each other wondering the absence of his wealthy landowners.

He avoided their questioning looks if he had a voice still would not been able to provide an explanation no to qualms about their dying curiosity.

Sergeant Mendoza came in and manoeuvres himself throughout the crowd with unusual grace with no incidents to his table that remained strangely available. He waived at him and ordered a plate of tamales and a pitcher of wine from one of the barmaid. The friendly sergeant always had a smile and a way to cheer anybody up even though he could not communicate with the same speed as Diego he make some few rough sign in his directions."Hola Felipe"

The young mute did not want to talk about anything except for the unexpected absence of the Alcalde that since going to confess to Padre Benitez locked himself in a jail cell and by the insistent persistence of the rotund sergeant he did not want to get out, nor complaint about his new logging. Mendoza took over again the duty of acting Alcalde making sure that De Soto had proper meals and accommodation despite not understanding the reason why. He returned the greeting and both sat comfortably in silence.

Felipe returned to his silent observing the front door for the familiar faces that was his family. He could not remember his parents. His life started in the arms of the Tall caballero and his greying father, they feed him making sure to teach him the skills to become a man and not a beggar or even worst shipped away in a prison that had no sunlight or love.

He returned to his early thoughts and now saw that Carlos threw his blade and cut his arm and now was crying. His father provided a fancy cream lace handkerchief to stop the bleeding and by the look in the young boy face the material was not doing a very good job except perhaps changing the colour. Onlooker alarmed, swam to get the doctor, as the young caballero fainted and someone scream" oh diosmíos, he is dead"

A few of the ladies were crying, he did not even notice he had Anna Luis de Santo next to him holding tightly to his hand.

Doctor Hernandez came in, looked at the boy and with as much strength he could muster to his voice to the crowd" Don Emilio, your son is fine, he will get to live another day now apologize or you will have to hold the funeral" with a hint of not subtitle threat.

Don Emilio busy his teeth and pointing the finger at a strange man he never saw before cross his arms and put on a small smile displease that he got scolded in the plaza.

Disaster averted, and now Felipe was very aware of the Senorita closeness that did not leave his side, his eyes on the floor to hide his blush warming his cheek to hide his embarrassment.

A familiar voice startled his gaze to shoot upward. "Senorita Anna, I see you were keeping my son Felipe Company, would you mind sitting with us for the church service"

Her melodious voice answered and his heart sore as the heaven opened up to await her answer

"Oh course, Don Diego, Don Alejandro"

Like the first time in the battlefield several years ago, Felipe was lost he was saved as they headed out for the gloomy affairs as a family. After all as a caballero son it did have some perks.

The End


End file.
